Water of Life
by Battered notebook of stories
Summary: Indy and Marion finally get their break. M rated outtake from Journey chapter 7 . Adult content, please read author's note.


**Author's note: _Water of Life _is an outtake from chapter 7 of my fic _Journey_, where Indy and Marion 'get a break' This is the intimate scene that starts where the T rated chapter 'fades to black'. Marion and Indy are just about to wade into a hot spring.....  
**

Marion figured that the pyramids could have been built less time than it took Indy to untie the elaborate knots on his boots. While she waited for him, she skinned out of her remaining clothing and slipped into the spring. She ducked down to wet her hair and let the lovely warmth envelop her shoulders and neck.

When she broke the surface Indy's trousers were laid by the blanket, his boots were neatly turned over, and he was taking off his boxers. He noticed her looking at him and straightened, with grin on his face and a flush to his cheeks. "Nothin' special here, babe. Just your Indy." _And how easy that 'your' still slips out, _he thought_…maybe because it's true..._

Marion let her eyes travel from the sunburned neck, past the broad shoulders and muscled arms, to the big warm chest just right for resting her head... _Oh, the adorable man, he's sucking in his stomach!_ _He doesn't have much to worry_ _about, though._ Indy's midsection was still flat, and his narrow hips tapered into strong legs that ended in the big feet she remembered.

He also sported an astonishing collection of bruises, cuts, and scars. But eyes that still loved him went past the grey hair, lined face and battered body. Marion looked at her man, naked in the golden light, and saw her young lover once more. _Michelangelo's David was never as beautiful as_ _my__ Indy…_

She smiled, ducked down, and splashed at him. "Water's fine."

He slid in beside her, hissing slightly as the hot water began to soothe aching muscles. "Mmmmm, sure is-and it seems to have a mermaid."

"She might wash your back if you asked nicely."

"She might, huh?" Indy mustered his best appealing look. "_Please,_ honey?"

'That'll do for nice, Jones"

She started at his shoulders, stroking with her fingertips and rubbing circles with the heels of her hands.

Indy arched his back and leaned into her touch. She chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"You're funny, that's what. If you were a cat you'd be purring."

"You know I would be, baby. Feels _so _good..."

When she reached his waist, she wrapped her arms around him and caressed his chest and stomach. She pressed her lips to the small flat scar of a bullet hole on his shoulder, and to a greenish, fading bruise beside it.

Indy smiled, thinking of a tryst on a tramp steamer, long ago. "Gonna kiss me all better, sweetheart?"

"I wish I could," she said.

He took one of her hands and guided it between his legs.

"Actually, he murmured. "I think you have."

"Told you-takes care of itself, Jones."

"Seems to-with the right, um, inspiration".

Marion closed her fingers around his shaft and began to stroke him, slow but not too gentle, letting her thumb tease the sensitive head. She remembered a time, years back,on a blanket under the stars. They'd gone much further than she'd thought they would, and it had ended with his fly unbuttoned and his hand over hers- _Oh, yeah, don't stop now.. just there, honey, that's how I like it …_Evidently he still did. He leaned his head into her shoulder, and growled deep in his throat as his hips began to rock.

She wasn't completely sure of her next move. On the one hand, she wanted a little more attention. On the other, her man needed this so badly and she'd always loved seeing his rapt face when he came… Indy decided for both of them.

With an effort, he bit his lip and moved her hand away. Marion made a soft sound of protest.

"Been too long", he muttered in explanation, "Much more of _that_, sweetheart, and this show's gonna be over before it starts." He smiled "Gotta treat my baby right."

He turned around to face her, sat down on a rock and pulled her to stand between his thighs "My turn, beautiful."

Motherhood had given Marion more curves, and her Indy had a weakness for womanly figures. His fascinated gaze was locked on her cleavage as he scooped water over her with one hand and enjoyed her breasts with the other.

"I _do_ have a face, Indy. You could try looking at it," she teased.

"Course you do-a beautiful face. But" he wrenched his eyes up for a moment. "can't love _these _like I want to in front of Mutt and Ox…mmmmm…They looked great through that wet shirt, honey, and they're even prettier up close …"

Marion laughed, and laced her hands behind his neck. "Indiana Jones. We could have died anytime on that river and _you_ were looking at my…"

"Hey, not like _Mac _wasn't looking" he said. "Something like this is hard for a fella to ignore. Though it does give him something to look forward to."

"Like what?"

He leaned forward and kissed first one side, then the other. "Peace and plenty," he said softly. "And coming home", he whispered, nuzzling the soft hollow between them.

Indy wanted all the time in the world to lavish on those gorgeous breasts. He turned to one and kissed his way from slope to tip, stopping to lap at a rosy areola. He flicked the nipple lightly with his tongue, but _oh_-the urge to latch on was too strong to resist. His beloved put one hand to the nape of his neck, to keep him close. She arched her back, urging him to take more of her, and he gladly obliged. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she made little sounds of pleasure while he nipped, and licked, and kissed, and sucked.

The way she enjoyed his attentions sent a hot jolt of triumph and desire down his spine. He pulled her in closer, so that one hand could brush down the curve of her hip and nestle into the curls at the apex of her thighs. One long finger explored her.

"Mmmmm…sweet", he whispered. "God, I just have to _breathe _on you and you're ready for me_…"_

"We've got a blanket" she murmured in his ear.

"Can't wait that long."

Marion untangled herself, took his hand, and led him to the edge of the spring.

The cool air was a shock to her heated skin, but once they reached the blanket a warm, ardent male body quickly covered hers. This was a mood of Indy's that she'd known well- eager hands, hungry-mouthed kisses, and...something _very _hard and insistent pressing into her thigh.

When she came up for air she whispered "Don't think you have to worry…"

He propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at her. The cocky grin she'd fallen in love with was back on his face. "It's meant to be shared, sweetheart" he said huskily.

"_Please__, Indy_?"

"Oh, yes." One knee was nudging her legs apart. "Let your man love you, honey…"

Marion reached down between them and guided her Indy to where he so longed to be. True to his word he buried himself in one smooth motion. Indy held himself still for as long as he could stand it, savoring the joy of being over her, within her, part of her. She arched beneath him, and at her urging he began to move, strong and slow, glutting himself with each deep, delicious thrust. Nothing had ever felt so right as Marion's arms holding him, Marion's sweet breasts against his chest and Marion's thighs cradling him. He wanted to _inhale_ everything about her-the way her skin tasted, and her hair smelled, and the way her hands moved over his back and shoulders-all the things that were 'Marion,' that no other woman could ever get right.

He reached a hand between them, then, stroking her in time with their rhythm. Her little murmurs became gasps and sighs as they moved together, lost in one another. Time stopped. When it began to move again, his thrusts became faster and more urgent as he felt the heat at the base of his spine and the tightening in his groin that meant his climax was near.

Suddenly Indy stopped, trembling, eyes squeezed shut with the effort of holding himself back There was something he needed desperately, now.

"Tell me you love me," he grated, "_say my name_."

"Indy" he heard in his ear, breathy and soft. "Indy. _My_ Indy."

He opened his eyes, saw Marion's face-and shattered into an exquisite, shuddering release that seemed to go on forever.

Dimly, he heard Marion's sharp gasp and felt the tremors that shook her as she found her completion in his arms. _Marion. Marion, who loved him_. Even after he'd left her body, he didn't want to let her go. He rolled onto his side and spooned up behind her, tucking her next to him and flipping part of the coarse blanket up to cover them both.

"Still know how to show a lady a good time, Jones," said a blurry voice near his chest.

"As long as _you_ think so, beautiful. Um, do you remember what I said the first time we did this?"

"You mean 'Good God Marion, when the hell did you get in my bunk, how much did I have to drink, and did we do what I think we did?"

"Wasn't very romantic, was I? No. After that."

"You looked at me and you said 'If I'm what you want, honey, and you're sure, than we're just getting started. I'm your man from now on' ".

"Yeah. Still true."

**And to find out what happens next, we return you to Chapter 7...**


End file.
